Sleeping Mele
by Cr8zeCorbinFangirl
Summary: A fight with the Gekirangers has a lasting effect on Mele


Disclaimer: Even if they're dead, Mele has both eyes perfectly staring at hot! Rio-sama

* * *

Mele didn't know how much longer her lips could take the damage that were her teeth. The battle before her, in this blank field far from town, was jumping back and forth between the losers and her Rooster. And with Bai commenting at every movement, she surprised she hadn't started ripping at her skin.

"Gori Gori Gorilla!" The red one yelled and all of a sudden, dirt flew everywhere. Mele screeched, covering her face to protect herself.

As the commotion died down, Mele stood straight. Down below her, the rangers - now down to two - questioned where the white and violent ones were. Mele 'hmph-ed' and walked away, her head held high and a muffled Bai tight in her fist.

Before she entered Rin Jyu Den, Mele had blinked many, many a times. By the time she 'home' she was rubbing the muscle furiously.

Mele's hands crawled over each other as her beloved Rio was thrown - yet again - into a piler and back down to the ground.

At least, she thought that was what she saw.

Mele bit her lip, turning into the hallway. She breathed deep, leaning against the wall and rubbing her eyes. For the last few days, her eyes had begun to be less of sight and more of white and fire.

"Mele-chan." Mele stood straight, looking widly around for the golden weirdo that was Long.

"Where are you?" Mele yelled. She looked down, beginning to rub her burning eyes.

"Mele-chan." Mele jumped and turned behind her, seeing the blurry form of Long. She looked down, both so that the mysterious dragon wouldn't see her watering eyes and also the closeness of Long.

"You don't seem too well, Mele-chan."

Mele turned away. "I'm fine." She huffed.

She heard footsteps, but when she turned around, she didn't see Long. She just saw white.

"Then why can't you see me?"

Mele jumped, turning to her left. She still saw white. "Nothing." She walked away, subtly rubbing her eye.

Long grabbed her arm, analyzing the moisture in her glove. "Do your eyes hurt, Mele-chan?"

Mele sneered, ripping her arm away. "It's nothing."

"Oh? Then where am I?" The voice echoed. Mele looked all about her in vain - the bright white sight wouldn't fade.

"You're going blind."

Mele sank to the floor, sobbing. "I can't be blind! Rio-sama can't have a warrior whose blind!"

She heard Long flop beside her and felt his breath close to her left cheek. "But you can't the truth."

Mele subbed again, her head in her palms. "I need to sleep in my grave."

"Then let me take you there." Long grasped her hand and Mele felt suddenly cold. There were foreign sounds all about her - they were no longer in Rin Jyu Den. The depressing, heavy air gave her a sure sign to where she was - Rin Rinshi Cemetary. "Come along, Mele-chan." The dragon led her by hand throughout the land of the dead.

With each step, she felt a pull at her body. She felt her human-like body wear away, though it hadn't.

Long stopped, pulling her and though Mele could not see, she knew why. She let go of Long's hand and laid herself on the damp ground. "Rhi Ran Rin Shi San." She whispered.

She felt her curls vanish away. Her dress lengthen and tighten in the same feel. At these changes. she felt cold. And frozen, like a statue. Slowly, she closed her eyes.

Rio's black eyes flew open. He heard it - a voice. "Mele?" He looked about, seeing no sign of his lovely chameleon. "Mele?" He said, louder. Still, she did not appear.

"Rio-sama! Rio-sama!"

Through the large burst something flying about. Quickly, it buzzed infron of Rio's face. He growled, swatting it away. As the something dodged the hit, Rio saw it for what it was. "Bai...where's Mele?"

"Oh, Rio-sama, it's terrible! Mele-san has gone to sleep in the Rin Rinshi cemetary!" Bai yelled.

Rio was out of Rin Jyu Den in a blink. "What happened?"

"Mele-san's been in pain since the Gekirangers and Long took her to the cemetary."

_Long..._Rio growled as he jumped from the steps of Rin Jyu Den into the cemetary.

It had been so long, Rio was surprised he remembered where she laid. And yet, there she was. He thinks.

No longer was she the woman he knew. Instead, he saw just another Rinshi. There was a deep wretch in his heart that he had the wrong grave. But...that same wretch aided another one - just like Mele's childish laughter.

His hand reached to her statue-d cheek, her feather-closed eyes capturing his own. He stroked against the stone and to his surprise and joy, it melted away to soft, wondrous skin. He caressed her face, down her arm and her side till his chameleon shone once more in the dark moonlight. But even still, it took Rio a second to know why she had not awoken - her lips.

Without a second thought, he picked up her limp form and placed his lips over her. Long forgotten flutterings rose in him - Life, loyalty, happiness, hope, love - passing from him to her in the kiss.

He pulled away and gave a smile as Mele moaned, holding her head in a small expression of pain. She looked up at him and that smile vanished. Her eyes - they flickered from red to white to back to red. "Mele?"

"Rio-sama." She reached up, her gloved hand against his cheek. She sobbed, hanging her head. Rio breathed deep, wrapping his arms around her - his chameleon - letting her cry in his shoulder. She was his Mele, and he didn't care if she was blind. As long as she was his.

* * *

Originally, I had a really sappy ending for this. But I decided to cut it and leave it here. Sorry, but I like it this way. Review Please!


End file.
